The present invention concerns a radial piston hydrostatic motor having a cylinder spider on a shaft wherein the high and low pressure delivery channels extend from the piston bores laterally at the cylinder spider.
Such a single flow, so-called side-throw motor, is known from DE-OS 39 05 936. Provided in said motor are measures and means for absorbing and compensating for axial thrust forces acting on the cylinder spider (rotor) by way of the shaft. But it was evidenced that the axial forces are unfavorably large and that, moreover, the shaft is exposed on one side to the bending moment stemming from the radial forces, i.e., the shaft is stressed. Another problem is that the radial dimensions of the hydrostatic motor are relatively large for pumps with a large delivered volume.
The problem underlying the present invention consists in providing a hydrostatic motor of the type in which the axial (thrust) forces are, for the same delivered volume and conditions of flow, only half as large as in the prior hydrostatic motor and in which no bending moment, or at best only a minimal one, acts on the shaft.